


Badan dan Hati

by tealdrops



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Hangyul, M/M, Sad Yohan, Seungyoun will come around, Seungyul - Freeform, Yohan loves Hangyul, i clowned myself, sensitive content, seungyoun wont be coming around, yohangyul
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealdrops/pseuds/tealdrops
Summary: Karena Hangyul terdiri dari dua, badan dan hati.





	1. Chapter 1

“Aah- Gyul, mmhh, Hangyul, sabar!” erang Yohan, ia memeluk kencang pinggang Hangyul yang duduk di pangkuannya, berusaha melambatkan gerakan Hangyul, karena Yohan takut, sosok yang sedang menangis tersebut akan melukai dirinya sendiri. Tubuh Hangyul sangat menggoda, lubang hangatnya memeluk kejantanan Yohan dengan erat. 

Tapi Hangyul tidak memperlambat gerakannya, ia membuka kakinya lebih lebar lagi, memaksa kejantanan Yohan untuk masuk lebih dalam lagi kedalam tubuhnya, tidak peduli walaupun sempit, karena kejantanan Yohan yang cukup besar. Air matanya mengalir deras, entah karena sakit dan kenikmatan, entah karena kedutan sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya, atau hatinya. 

“Yohan, eunghh,” Hangyul melenguh, tangannya berusaha menggapai sesuatu untuk dipegang, “Cium aku Yohan, hhh, ci- mmh, cium aku.” Hangyul merengek, ia mengigit bibirnya, matanya penuh genangan air. Yohan memperhatikan wajah sahabatnya, Hangyul terlihat sangat hancur, namun juga sangat indah di matanya.

Yohan tidak pernah bisa menolak seorang Lee Hangyul. Ia mencium pelan bibir Hangyul yang merah, namun Hangyul membalasnya dengan kasar. Mengejar bibir Yohan, mengigit, Hangyul duluan yang mentautkan lidahnya ke lidah Yohan. Hangyul mendesah dan melenguh kedalam mulut Yohan, dan yang lebih tua membalasnya dengan geraman nafsu ditambah sentakan keras ke atas. 

“Yohanhh, haah,” nafas Hangyul berderu, jantungnya berdebar kencang. Hangyul ingin lupa dengan rasa sakit di dalam dadanya.

“La-lagi,” desahnya ke telinga Yohan, Hangyul lemas, ia tidak dapat lagi memutar pinggangnya, “Lebih keras Yohan…” pinta Hangyul. Yohan menggeram, nafsunya makin naik melihat Hangyul yang sepenuhnya menyerahkan tubuhnya kepada Yohan. Lubang hangat Hangyul terasa sangat nikmat. 

Ada sedikit pilu, namun Yohan menyampingkan terlebih dulu perasaannya, malam ini hanyalah tentang Hangyul. 

Yohan mendorong Hangyul kasar, membalik posisi mereka, membiarkan badannya mengukung Hangyul dibawahnya. Hangyul masih menangis, dan dengan lembut Yohan menyeka air matanya. “Hangyul… udah, nangisnya udah,” bujuknya. Pinggang nya masih ia sentakan, lebih pelan sekarang, Yohan kebingungan. Ia sangat ingin menghancurkan Hangyul. 

Hangyul menatap lurus matanya, bibirnya bergetar, dan dengan suara yang lemah bercampur desahan nikmat, Hangyul memohon kepada Yohan, “Buat aku lu-lupa, hahh, Yohan kumohon,” nafas Hangyul tercekat saat Yohan menyentak pingganya keras, dalam sepersekian detik membawa Hangyul ke dunia lain, mulutnya ternganga, “Oh my god, Yohan, buat aku lupa dengan Seungyoun,” lirih Hangyul.

Mendengar nama yang sangat dibencinya, segala bentuk kehangatannya hilnag. Tanpa banyak bicara, Yohan memperkeras gerakan pinggangnya, menyentak keras, membawa kejantannya dengan keras dan dalam, punggung Hangyul melengkung tinggi. Desahan Hangyul panjang dan basah bercampur air mata. Sesekali ia meringis karena gerakan kasar Yohan, namun Yohan tidak peduli, toh Hangyul yang meminta untuk dibuat lupa. 

Yohan membawa kepalanya turun, mencium leher Hangyul yang penuh dengan bekas-bekas merah yang mulai membiru, memberikan gigitan keras tanpa memperdulikan erangan Hangyul yang jelas kesakitan. “Aku akan membuatmu lupa,” geram Yohan, salah satu tangannya ia bawa ke atas dada Hangyul, jari-jarinya memilin puting Hangyul. Hangyul merintih keras, “Aku akan buat kamu lupa,” bibir Yohan mulai menciumi dada Hangyul. Ia membawa bibirnya ke puting Hangyul yang sedari tadi ia biarkan.

Ia mengulum puting tersebut di dalam mulutnya, dan Hangyul membalasnya dengan mencengkram rambut Yohan, mendorongnya untuk lebih dekat lagi, desahan demi desahan terus tumpah dari mulutnya. 

Stimulasi dari Yohan kepada putingnya dan penis Yohan yang kerap keluar masuk dari lubangnya membuat perut Hangyul menegang. “Yoh-yohan…” rintih Hangyul. Ia berharap dapat segera klimaks. Namun Yohan sepertinya berpikir lain, karena salah satu tangan besarnya menelusup diantara badan mereka yang bersatu. Yohan melingkarkan jari-jarinya pada kejantanan Hangyul, menekan keras, menahan Hangyul dari puncak kenikmatannya.

“AH, Yohan jangan! Kumohon biarkan aku mmhhhh- Yohan!” Hangyul terus mendesah, tangannya yang sudah lemas berusaha mendorong Yohan menjauh, namun Yohan benar-benar tidak peduli. Yohan makin menghimpit Hangyul kebawah, membuat Hangyul sesak. 

“Kamu belum lupa, aku ingin membuatmu lupa.” Yohan menyeringai, “Akan kubuat mu lupa akan Cho Seungyoun, baby I’m going to fuck you so hard until the only thing you’ll remember is my name.” Begitulah peringatan terakhir dari Yohan sebelum Yohan benar-benar bergerak cepat. Tangannya yang tidak sedang menahan kejantanan Hangyul dibawanya untuk melipat salah satu paha Hangyul, ia melipat paha tersebut ke arah dada Hangyul dan sukses menanamkan dirinya lebih dalam lagi, dan secara tidak sengaja menyentuh prostat Hangyul.

Teriakan Hangyul melengking, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan desahan dan racauan yang tidak karuan. Peluh Yohan mengalir turun ke pelipisnya, matanya perih dengan keringat, namun Yohan tidak ingin melewatkan pemandangan indah di bawahnya. Hangyul yang hancur, hancur hatinya karena orang lain, sedang Yohan hancurkan badannya. Hangyul yang sekarang menangis bukan untuk Seungyoun, namun untuk Yohan agar bergerak lebih cepat dan lebih dalam. Hangyul yang mendesah dan melenguh tidak karuan, yang cuma bisa meminta Yohan, memohon kepada Yohan.

“Yohan! Sakit! Biarkan aku selesai, eughhh, Yohan” Hangyul terisak, perut bagian bawahnya sudah sangat sakit, kemaluannya juga sakit, merah karena ditahan keras oleh Yohan. 

“Belum, sayang, belum.” Ujar Yohan. Ia mempercepat sentakannya, tangannya basah oleh cairan dari kemaluan Hangyul, gerakan Yohan makin terburu-buru, berusaha mengejar puncak kenikmatannya. Hangyul menangis lagi, kini karena oversensitif.

“Sebentar lagi, Hangyul, tahan.” geram Yohan.

Saat perut Yohan menegang, seketika ia melepaskan pegangan eratnya pada kemaluan Hangyul, mengocoknya dengan cepat. Orgasme yang dialami Hangyul terlampau hebat dan lama, ia mendesah sangat keras, nama Yohan termuntahkan dari bibirnya. Cairan yang dikeluarkan Hangyul sangat banyak, membasahi kemaluan, dan perut mereka berdua. Tidak sedikit cairan tersebut muncrat ke dada Hangyul yang naik turun mengejar nafas. Tubuhnya melengkung ke atas, dan cukup dengan desahan Hangyul, Yohan mencapai puncaknya, memeras keluar air maninya ke dalam tubuh Hangyul. 

Hangyul bergetar hebat di dalam rengkuhan Yohan, sesekali ia terisak, meminta Yohan mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubangnya yang mulai terasa perih, Yohan masih mengeluarkan dan memasukan penisnya perlahan, berusaha memeras semua air maninya di dalam lubang Hangyul. 

Hangyul tiba-tiba terkulai lemas, pingsan di dalam rengkuhan Yohan. Letih, sakit, dan kenikmatan berhasil mematikan seluruh kesadaran Hangyul. 

Yang lebih tua mengeluarkan penisnya secara perlahan dari lubang Hangyul. Suara basah dari lubang Hangyul membuat Yohan menghela nafas, ia memperhatikan lubang Hangyul yang masih berkedut setelah ia mengeluarkan penisnya, cairan Yohan mengalir pelan keluar. 

Diusapnya rambut Hangyul, menghapus peluh yang menempel pada dahinya. Yohan menghela nafas, lagi-lagi pilu datang, menyadarkan Yohan dari lamunannya. 

Ia berdiri, mengambil handuk dan air. 

Dengan lembut, Yohan membersihkan tubuh Hangyul yang masih terkulai lemas. Nafas Hangyul sudah melambat, tidak cepat dan berburu. Pelan dan lembut, Yohan membersihkan seluruh tubuh Hangyul, dengan hati-hati. Ia memakai boxer dan tshirt, kemudian melanjutkan bersih-bersih. Ia ingin Hangyul bangun tanpa merasa kotor esok hari. Penuh determinasi, Yohan fokus mengganti sprei dengan posisi Hangyul yang masih berbaring diatasnya. 

Terlalu fokus, Yohan tidak menyadari sosok yang sudah berdiri di jendela pintu, memperhatikan tubuh yang terkulai lemas di tempat tidur.

“Kenapa lo kayak gitu?” tanya sosok itu. 

Yohan menengok dengan cepat ke arah pintu, tahu betul suara yang mempertanyakan perbuatannya. “Melakukan apa, Seungyoun?” masa bodoh dibilang tidak sopan, Yohan benci dengan Seungyoun yang memiliki semuanya. 

“Kasar. Kenapa sekasar itu sama Hangyul?” Seungyoun masih mempertanyakan tindakkannya. Hasil dari perbuatan kelewat kasar Yohan terpampang jelas di tengah kasur. Tubuh polos Hangyul yang belum terbalut kain apapun mempresentasikan hasil tangan, bibir, dan gigi Yohan. Merah, biru, ungu. Bekas gigitan. Bekas cengkraman tangan. Sangat jelas.

“Dia yang minta.” ucap Yohan kaku. Yohan juga tidak suka berbohong. Ia bergerak untuk mengambil selimut, menutupi tubuh Hangyul dari sapuan mata tajam Seungyoun. 

Seungyoun berjalan masuk ke kamar, berdiri di samping tempat tidur, dan menyingkap terbuka lagi selimut yang menutup tubuh Hangyul. Matanya mempelajari, jelalatan mencari salah. Ia mengangkat sedikit paha Hangyul, melebarkannya, matanya tertuju ke lubang merah muda Hangyul.

Yohan berusaha menahan Seungyoun, namun tangannya ditepis kasar oleh Seungyoun ketika ia berusaha menutup kaki Hangyul.

Seungyoun menaikan salah satu alisnya, “Di dalam.” Ia berucap dingin. Dengan perlahan ia menurunkan kaki Hangyul. Belum sempat Yohan mencerna perkataan Seungyoun, sebuah tamparan keras melayang ke pipinya, Yohan tersungkur, jatuh ke sebelah Hangyul. 

“Kurang ajar kamu.” ada amarah yang terselip di dalam ucapan Seungyoun, tapi nadanya dingin, tenang, seperti tanpa emosi.

Jantung Yohan berdegup kencang, pitamnya mulai naik, namun ia masih diam.

Seungyoun menyelipkan tangannya dibawah Hangyul, satu di pundak, dan salah satunya dibawah kedua paha Hangyul, merengkuh nya dengan lembut. Melihat pergerakan Seungyoun, Yohan menahan salah satu lengan Hangyul, Yohan tidak akan membiarkan Seungyoun membawa Hangyul pergi darinya. 

Namun sepasang mata tajam kembali beralih ke pada Yohan, “Lepas.” ujar Seungyoun, suaranya sedingin es. Seungyoun mendekap Hangyul lebih dekat, menggendong tubuh yang tidak sadarkan diri tersebut dengan sangat lembut. 

“Lo egois.” ucap Yohan ketika Seungyoun berangsur pergi, membawa Hangyul di dalam pelukannya.

“Bukan gue yang egois. Lo salah terlalu berharap.” jawab Seungyoun. 

Yohan geram, “Lo gabisa jagain dia.” 

Seungyoun tertawa mengejek, seringai kejam terlukis di mukanya, “Hangyul cinta sama gue.” mata Seungyoun gelap, “Lo cuma sekedar pelampiasan.” perkataannya menusuk Yohan.

“Tubuh dia milik gue.” balas Yohan tegas.

Sekarang ada sebuah tawa yang tumpah dari bibir Seungyoun. Ia berbalik badan, kepalanya menengok kebelakang, mata tajamnya melihat Yohan dengan ujungnya, “Buat apa punya badannya, kalo hatinya enggak akan pernah lo milikin.”

Seungyoun menghela nafas “Jangan banyak mimpi Yohan, mau lo rusak kayak apapun badannya, selama hatinya masih gue yang pegang,” Seungyoun melirik ke badan yang sedang ia dekap, “Cuma gue yang bisa sepenuhnya menghancurkan seorang Lee Hangyul.” dengan kalimat terakhir tersebut, Seungyoun pergi.

Pergi dengan cinta Yohan di dekapannya. 

Malam itu, Yohan menutup matanya dengan rintihan tangis pilu, akan hatinya yang menginginkan Hangyul sepenuhnya, badan dan hati.


	2. Part 2

Ketika Hangyul membuka matanya, ia langsung diserang oleh cahaya matahari yang kuat. Seluruh badannya terasa nyeri, ada semilir perih yang terasa di sekujur tubuhnya. Punggung bawahnya nyeri bukan main, dan kalau Hangyul boleh jujur, ia berharap untuk tidak berjalan sama sekali hari ini.

Hangyul tersenyum kecut. Pikirannya kalut, perasaannya campur aduk. Ada rasa sakit tumpul yang masih memberati hatinya, namun ia lega dapat menggantikan rasa sakit tersebut dengan rasa sakit lain, rasa yang setidaknya tidak diberikan oleh Cho Seungyoun. 

Hangyul ingin berterima kasih kepada Yohan, yang telah meladeni segala tetek bengeknya semalam. Ia tidak sempat memberi tahu rasa terima kasihnya, Hangyul tahu ia hilang kesadaran. Karena hal terakhir yang diingatnya sebelum gelap datang adalah wajah Yohan, rasa nikmat yang luar biasa, dan erangan Yohan yang berbunyi disebelah telinganya. Setelah itu semua menjadi putih, lalu tetiba gelap menangkapnya.

Tadi malam Yohan berhasil, meskipun hanya dalam kurun waktu yang sangat singkat, Hangyul dapat melupakan segalanya tentang Cho Seungyoun. Yohan berhasil memenuhi kepalanya dengan rasa nikmat. Malam itu, pada waktu itu, yang bisa Hangyul ingat hanyalah Yohan, Yohan, dan Yohan. 

Hangyul mendongak, mencari wajah dari badan yang terbaring di sampingnya. Namun, bukan wajah Yohan yang ia temukan, melainkan wajah orang yang benar-benar ingin Hangyul hindari, Seungyoun. Hangyul terbangun kaget, merintih kesakitan ketika ada sensasi menusuk pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Hangyul frustasi, karena ia dapat merasakan genangan air yang terkumpul di matanya. Hangyul sungguh ingin berhenti menangis. 

Pemuda tersebut dengan terseok-seok menurunkan dirinya dari tempat tidur, memakai asal-asalan sejumlah pakaian yang dapat ia temukan — milik Seungyoun — dan dengan tergesa-gesa sambil menahan sakit, ia keluar secara hati-hati dari kamar tersebut. Hangyul butuh Yohan. 

Hangyul menemukan sahabatnya sedang duduk sendirian di sofa, melamun, secangkir kopi ditangannya. Wajah Yohan sendu, ada kantung mata gelap yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Hangyul mengigit bibirnya, menahan rasa sakit yang terus menusuk demi berjalan lebih cepat ke arah Yohan. Sukses mengagetkan Yohan dari lamunannya. 

Wajah Yohan terlihat kaget, seperti tidak menyangka Hangyul ada di sisinya. Hangyul memberikan Yohan kecupan ringan sebelum menguburkan badannya ke dalam dekapan Yohan, melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Yohan, cangkir kopi diletakkan dan terlupakan. “Terimakasih, Yohan.” Hangyul berbisik di sebelah telinga Yohan. Suaranya masih parau karena bangun tidur. “Last night was amazing.”

Hangyul menarik kepalanya dari ceruk leher Yohan, membalas tatapan berbinar Yohan, “Karena kamu, aku lupa.” lanjut Hangyul. 

Sebuah senyum merekah di wajah Yohan, tidak terlalu besar, namun cukup bagi Hangyul, “No problem. I’ll do anything for you, Gyul…” jawabnya lembut. Hangyul membalas senyuman tersebut, tidak memperdulikan perasaan menggelitik akan senyuman Yohan yang tidak terlihat tulus. Hangyul duduk diam disebelah Yohan, bertempelan, menikmati pagi yang tenang bersama. 

Ketenangan itu tidak berlangsung lama, tentunya. Di rumah yang berisi 11 orang, jarang ada waktu yang tenang. Yohan dan Hangyul duduk mantap di tempat mereka. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang, anak-anak bersiap untuk sekolah, Seungwoo bersiap pergi, Wooseok mendatangi janji, dan setelah 30 menit yang penuh dengan keributan dan kesibukan masing-masing, hening kembali menyambut kala orang terakhir dengan acara menutup pintu. 

Yohan, Hangyul, dan satu orang lagi, masih tinggal. 

Hangyul menghela nafas, ia ingin bertanya kenapa iya tidak bangun di samping Yohan pagi itu, namun melihat kesenduan di wajah sahabatnya, Hangyul urung. Ia mempelajari wajah Yohan, menyipitkan kedua matanya setelah melihat keganjilan. Hangyul tidak percaya ia melewatkan bekas merah besar di pipi Yohan.

“Ya ampun, ini kenapa?” tanya Hangyul. Yohan yang tiba-tiba diajak bicara mengerjap kaget. Belum sempat Yohan menjawab, Hangyul sudah memotongnya, “Kepukul aku ya tadi malem?” Hangyul mengangkat salah satu tangan untuk mengelus lembut pipi yang terluka itu, “Maaf…” ucapnya.

Yohan terkekeh pelan, mengambil tangan Hangyul, menyematkan jari-jarinya diantara milik Hangyul, menarik tangan tersebut dari pipinya dan membawa dekat ke bibirnya, memberikan kecupan ringan sembari tersenyum simpul, “Bukan karena kamu Gyul… gapapa. Aku gapapa.” jawab Yohan singkat namun padat. Nada bicaranya mencegah Hangyul dari desakan yang ingin ia lajukan demi mengetahui keparat yang sudah melukai Yohan. 

“Okay.” jawab Hangyul seadanya. Mereka berdua bertatapan, tersenyum, kemudian kembali melanjutkan pagi yang tenang bersama. 

Selang beberapa puluh menit kemudian, seseorang memanggil, “Hangyul.” ujar Seungyoun, Hangyul tidak sadar sekujur tubuh menjadi kaku. Ada antisipasi yang ia rasakan, jantungnya berdebar, ia dapat merasakan kupingnya memanas. Cho Seungyoun sialan, bisa-bisanya ia memporak-porandakan tubuh dan hatinya hanya dengan satu panggilan nama.

Hangyul menoleh ke arah suara, Seungyoun baru bangun tidur, terlihat dari rambutnya yang masih acak-acakan dan bajunya yang kusut, “Kenapa?” jawab Hangyul. Yang ditanyakan tersenyum, matanya menyipit, degup jantung Hangyul makin cepat. 

“Aku mau ngomong.” jawab Seungyoun. Hangyul menoleh ka arah Yohan, melihat mata sahabatnya yang terpaku ke arah Seungyoun, Hangyul melewatkan tatapan dingin Seungyoun yang ditujukan kepada Yohan. Hangyul menimbang-nimbang pillihannya. Tetap duduk bersama Yohan karena posisinya sudah nyaman, atau ikut dengan Seungyoun. 

Tidak perlu Hangyul memutuskan, Seungyoun sudah menorehkan pilihan untuknya, “Di kamar ya Gyul,” ujarnya ringan sembari berbalik badan, bahkan tidak menengok ke belakang sekalipun untuk mengecek Hangyul akan mengikutinya atau tidak. 

Karena Hangyul milik Seungyoun, dan Hangyul akan mengikutnya ke ujung dunia sekalipun. 

Hangyul beranjak untuk mengikuti Seungyoun, meringis ketika rasa menusuk kembali menyerang tubuhnya. Sebelum ia pergi, lengannya di genggam erat oleh Yohan. Hangyul menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, apa maksud Yohan? Apakah Yohan akan menahannya untuk pergi? 

Namun Yohan sekedar senyum, “Hati-hati, pelan-pelan aja bangunnya,” ia mengusap lengan Hangyul dengan jempolnya, “Maaf ya, aku kasar kemarin…” lirih Yohan.

Hangyul membalasnya dengan senyum, “Lupakan, aku tidak apa-apa.” Hangyul beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Yohan sendiri.

Lagi-lagi, Hangyul gagal menangkap ekspresi Yohan yang jatuh, terpukul keras akan kata ‘lupakan’.

Hangyul masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa ekspektasi. Namun tidak ada yang mempersiapkan hatinya untuk disambut oleh ekspresi dingin pada wajah Seungyoun. Seungyoun memperhatikan Hangyul yang dengan perlahan menutup pintu, mata tajamnya seakan menusuk Hangyul.

“Kenapa?” tanya Hangyul hati-hati. Hangyul tidak mengerti kenapa Seungyoun marah. 

Seungyoun mendecak, mengacak kasar rambutnya sebelum ia menatap sinis ke arah Hangyul, “Aku gasuka kamu dekat dengan Yohan.” Oh, sekarang Hangyul mengerti. 

Tetapi bisa mengerti sekalipun, bukanlah jaminan untuk tidak merasakan kesal. Seungyoun selalu begini. Melarang Hangyul untuk dekat dengan orang lain selain dirinya, namun tidak memberlakukan aturan yang sama untuk dirinya sendiri. Seungyoun kira, Hangyul tidak punya hati? Seungyoun kira Hangyul tidak bisa cemburu?

Hangyul mengigit lidahnya, menahan kata-kata hatinya untuk keluar. Bagaimanapun juga, Hangyul tidak ingin Seungyoun membencinya. 

“Kenapa? Yohan baik denganku.” Hangyul menjawab Seungyoun dengan yakin, berharap Seungyoun dapat memakluminya. Hangyul terlalu berharap, Seungyoun mendecak, bahasa tubuhnya makin gusar.

“Baik? Yang seperti itu, baik?” Seungyoun berbicara dengan nada yang sangat tidak dapat mempercayai Hangyul. “Dia kasar sama kamu, aku gak suka.” tegas Seungyoun.

Hangyul ingin menangis, lagipula, ia yang meminta untuk dikasari. Ia ingin dikasari juga karena ia ingin melupakan Seungyoun. “Yohan gak kasar sama aku. Dia baik, Seungyoun.” persetan untuk sopan.

Seungyoun menatapnya dingin, salah satu alisnya terangkat. Bulu kuduk Hangyul berdiri, ia merasa seperti mangsa yang dikepung oleh predator, di saat itu, Hangyul menyesal telah membalas perkataan Seungyoun. Seungyoun melangkah cepat ke arahnya. Menarik tangan Hangyul, membawa Hangyul ke dekatnya. Matanya tajam, tatapannya dingin seperti es.

Tiba-tiba pakaiannya dilepas paksa, dilucuti tanpa persetujuan Hangyul. “Apa- Seungyoun stop!” rengek Hangyul, namun Seungyoun tidak menghiraukan pintanya untuk berhenti. Hangyul berusaha menahan kain-kain yang menutupi tubuhnya untuk tidak tanggal, namun Seungyoun lebih kuat dan lebih agresif. Ia ditarik paksa, dan seluruh pakaiannya tanggal, menyisakannya dengan dalamannya saja.

Seungyoun memutar balikan badannya dengan paksa, dan direngkuhnya Hangyul dengan kasar dari belakang. Hangyul menggeliat ingin lepas, badannya masih nyeri, namun Seungyoun semata-mata memeluknya lebih erat. Salah satu tangannya telah terkunci, menangkup dagu Hangyul, mengarahkan pandangan Hangyul dengan paksa ke arah kaca panjang di sudut ruangan tersebut. 

Hangyul mematung, terkesiap melihat bayangan tubuhnya di kaca tersebut. Merah, biru, ungu, bekas cakaran, tangan, jari-jemari, … gigi? Tangan Seungyoun yang melingkari dadanya menutupi sebagian bekas luka dan gigitan. Seungyoun mengarahkan wajahnya kesamping, membuka pandangan akan leher jenjangnya. Lehernya paling parah, tidak ada sedikitpun sisa kulit yang masih berwarna normal. Berkali-kali Seungyoun bercinta dengannya, tidak pernah Seungyoun melukainya hingga separah ini.

“Ini? Ini yang kamu bilang enggak kasar?” desis Seungyoun tepat disebelah kupingnya. Badannya masih menempel di punggung Hangyul. Tangannya yang memeluk dada Hangyul turun, telapak tangan dingin menelusuri badan Hangyul, sebelum diistirahatkan di paha Hangyul, yang juga tidak luput dari bekas-bekas kasar Yohan. Seungyoun mendorong sedikit paha tersebut ke samping, sebagai bujukan hening untuk Hangyul membuka kakinya. 

Lagi-lagi Hangyul terkesiap. Paha bagian dalamnya penuh dengan bekas ciuman dan gigitan. “Masih berani bilang, kalau Yohan enggak kasar?” ujar Seungyoun. 

Hangyul menelan ludahnya, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia masih ingin membela Yohan. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, bahwa ialah yang meminta segala perlakuan kasar untuk dilakukan kepadanya tadi malam. 

Melihat tatapan sinis Seungyoun yang terpantul dari kaca, Hangyul ingin menangis. Matanya panas, tanda-tanda air yang menggenang. Apakah Hangyul salah? Ia hanya ingin mencoba untuk melupakan rasa sakit yang Seungyoun torehkan pada hatinya. 

Pundaknya mulai bergetar, air matanya meleleh turun ke pipinya, Hangyul terisak, kenapa dia begini?

Raut wajah Seungyoun melembut, ketegangan yang ada di raut wajahnya meleleh dengan turunnya air mata Hangyul. Ia memutar balik badan Hangyul, menangkup wajah Hangyul, mengarahkan pandangan Hangyul. “Maaf. Maafin aku sayang, aku gamau buat kamu nangis,” bisik Seungyoun, dahinya sudah ia tempelkan ke dahi Hangyul. Nafas mereka bercampur, Sengyoun mencium pelan mata Hangyul yang tertutup, mengusap air mata dari pipi Hangyul. “I’m sorry, bukan maksud aku untuk bikin kamu menyesal kayak gini.” lanjut Seungyoun. 

Hangyul tiba-tiba melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Seungyoun, menjauh dari ‘kekasihnya’ itu. “Aku engga nyesel.” Hangyul menjawab Seungyoun, suaranya bergetar hebat. “Aku yang minta Yohan kasar sama aku semalem. Hati aku sakit karena kamu,” ujar Hangyul tak kalah dingin, Seungyoun memandangnya nanar, “Aku yang minta Yohan untuk kasar, biar aku bisa mengganti rasa sakit di hati aku dengan rasa lain.” 

Jantung Hangyul rasanya seperti sudah naik ke tenggorokannya. Sekarang ia takut akan respon Seungyoun.

Seungyoun sendiri masih diam, memperhatikan Hangyul yang masih telanjang, mencoba mencerna perkataan lelaki yang lebih muda tersebut. Seungyoun menyeringai, “Oh… jadi gitu kamu mainnya?” ujarnya pelan. 

Tanpa peringatan, Hangyul disergap. Tubuhnya dilempar kasar ke tempat tidur, dan karena takut, Hangyul tidak dapat berkutik, bertelungkup di kasur tersebut. Seungyoun menindihnya, “Kamu milikku Hangyul,” berucap, entah kenapa seperti menghina. “Yohan harusnya tahu batasan,” ia berucap kecewa, “Mau secantik apapun kamu meminta-minta kepadanya, harusnya dia tau batasan…”.

“K-kak, maaf, Hangyul salah, maaf kak— AH!” Hangyul berteriak kaget saat satu-satunya kain yang masih menutupinya ditarik lepas, celana dalamnya dilempar entah kemana. 

“Kamu gaada salah Hangyul, ini semua salah aku yang terlalu membebaskan kamu…” Ucap Seungyoun seraya ia bangkit, tangannya sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu dari meja sebelah tempat tidur mereka. Hangyul berusaha melihat apa yang sedang Seungyoun lakukan dengan menoleh kebelakang, namun seketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Seungyoun yang gelap, kepalanya ditekan kebawah oleh si lebih tua.

Ada suara barang-barang di belakangnya, Seungyoun, dengan salah satu lututnya, mendorong paha Hangyul kesamping, membuka paksa kaki Hangyul. Sementara orang di bawahnya meracau, meminta maaf. Sesaat kemudian, ada benda dingin yang menempel pada lubang merah muda Hangyul. Hangyul melenguh ketika benda tersebut mulai masuk kedalam tubuhnya, tidak ada rasa yang terlalu sakit, lubangnya masih longgar karena semalam.

“Kak, K-kak Seung-younhh, mmh, itu apa??” desah Hangyul. Namun alih-alih Seungyoun menjawabnya, Seungyoun memutar badan Hangyul hingga telentang, menekan benda yang ada di lubangnya lebih dalam. Hangyul merintih, “Kak mau ngapain?” tanyanya lagi.

Mata Hangyul jelalatan kesana kemari, dan kemudian terfokus pada benda yang ada di genggaman Seungyoun. Matanya membelalak, ia tahu itu barang apa, “Kak, jangan kak!” percuma Hangyul meronta, Seungyoun benar-benar tidak mau mendengarkan pintanya. Dengan bantuan lengannya, Seungyoun membuka lebar paha Hangyul yang sudah susah payah Hangyul rapatkan. 

Cock ring, mainan yang paling dibenci Hangyul, namun paling digemari Seungyoun. Seungyoun paling suka melihat Hangyul menahan rasa sakit, menangis karena tidak juga mencapai puncak, ditahan oleh mainan laknat itu. 

Seungyoun memakaikan benda tersebut ke Hangyul, tidak acuh akan rontaan dan permintaan maaf Hangyul. Setelah puas dengan perbuatannya, Seungyoun menumpu kedua tangannya di pinggang, menatap Hangyul dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat dimengerti Hangyul. 

Hangyul diam, masih terisak, matanya tidak pernah lepas dari Seungyoun. Kedua netranya mengikuti gerak Seungyoun yang berjalan ke arah meja lain di kamar itu, melihat Seungyoun mengambil telepon genggamnya dan mengotak-atik sesuatu.

Seungyoun menyentuh sesuatu pada layar telepon genggamnya, dan seketika badan Hangyul membusur. Benda yang tertanam di dalam tubuh Hangyul bergetar hebat. Mulut Hangyul ternganga, tapi tidak ada sedikitpun suara yang keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya. Nafasnya tercekat. Kemaluannya sakit.

Baru setelah Seungyoun mematikan alat tersebut Hangyul menurunkan pinggangnya, ia mengejar nafasnya. Hangyul mendudukan dirinya, memohon kepada Seungyoun, “Kak, Hangyul minta maaf, kak jangan kayak gini.” isaknya. Seungyoun menatapnya dingin. Ia mengambil langkah pelan, kemudian mendudukan dirinya di samping Hangyul.

Seungyoun membawa Hangyul ke dalam dekapannya, memeluk pelan bahu yang tidak juga berhenti bergetar, mendorong lembut kepala Hangyul ke ceruk lehernya, “Jangan dilepas. Aku mau kamu pake ini seharian.” suara Seungyoun memberat, “Biar kamu bisa inget kamu ini milik siapa. Hari ini, cuma aku yang boleh ada di pikiran kamu.” Ia memijit pelan paha Hangyul, mengirimkan aliran nafsu langsung ke kemaluan Hangyul, “Cuma aku yang boleh ngelepasin alat ini. Gausah minum terlalu banyak hari ini, nanti kamu mau pipis.” Seungyoun memperingati. “Kalo aku liat kamu ngelepasin ini, kamu tau kan hukumannya apa?” Hangyul mengangguk lemah. “Good.”

Tangis Hangyul makin jadi, ia hanya bisa meratapi nasib naasnya hari ini. Ketika Seungyoun melepaskan pelukannya, tangan Seungyoun tidak lupa menyeka air mata Hangyul. Perasaan Hangyul makin campur aduk. Seorang Cho Seungyoun sangat tidak bisa ditebak. Seungyoun melayangkan kecupan manis di dahi Hangyul, mengendus rambutnya penuh sayang, “Pake baju,” ia melepas ciumannya, “Enjoy your day, baby.” Ucapnya sembari berdiri. Meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Meninggalkan Hangyul yang di porak-porandakan keadaannya.

Setelah beberapa menit menenangkan dirinya, Hangyul keluar kamar. Ia memilih untuk mandi terlebih dahulu, berusaha melupakan ganjalan yang tidak terlalu nyaman di bokongnya. 

Sebenarnya, jika tidak dinyalakan, rasanya tidak seburuk itu. Hanya seperti ada ganjalan kecil di bokongnya. Memang sih, Hangyul tidak dapat menahan desahannya tiap ia harus duduk di kursi yang agak keras, namun selebihnya dari itu, Hangyul dapat mengatasinya. 

Ia berjalan ke ruang TV, disitu ada Seungyoun yang sedang menonton TV, dan Yohan ada di dapur, sepertinya sudah mandi juga, melihat tampangnya yang lebih segar dan bajunya yang sudah diganti. Ia membelokan langkahnya ke dapur, mendatangi Yohan yang tengah menyantap sarapannya. Belum sempat Hangyul membuka mulutnya, ia harus menutup paksa mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Ada getaran kecil di dalam tubuhnya, Hangyul menelan ludahnya, berusaha melupakan sensasi yang bergetar dibawahnya. 

Ia mengambil beberapa langkah lagi mendekati sahabatnya, “Han—“ belum selesai kalimatnya, lutut Hangyul lemas, Hangyul terjatuh dengan keras ke lantai. Seungyoun telah mengganti kecepatan getaran alat tersebut. Alat itu bergetar hebat di dalam tubuh Hangyul, dan beberapa kali berhasil mengetuk prostat Hangyul.

Hangyul gagal dalam menahan erangannya, kedua pahanya ia tutup rapat, berusaha menahan rasa nikmat tersebut. Yohan sudah melompat dari kursinya, khawatir akan Hangyul yang tiba-tiba terjatuh. “Hangyul! Kamu gapapa?!” tanyanya panik, namun Hangyul hanya dapat membalas pertanyaan Yohan dengan desahan-desahan panjang. 

Yohan menatapnya aneh, ia memperhatikan Hangyul yang sekarang sedang secara tidak sadar memutar pinggangnya. Yohan akhirnya menangkap bunyi dengungan mesin dibalik suara desahan Hangyul. Ia menatap Seungyoun tidak percaya, yang ditatapnya masih dengan tenang menonton TV, seringai masih mantap terpampang di wajahnya. 

Baru saja Yohan akan membuka mulutnya, tangan kecil meremas lengan Yohan, ia mengembalikan perhatiannya kepada Hangyul. Hangyul tengah meringis, ada air di pelupuk matanya. Mulut Hangyul terbuka, terengah-engah seperti kehabisan nafas. Yohan hanya dapat memegangi Hangyul dengan iba, memberikan kata-kata lembut yang ia harap dapat menenangkan Hangyul. 

Saat desahan Hangyul makin keras, dan rintihannya makin ramai — sebuah tanda jelas dimana Hangyul sudah akan mencapai puncaknya —, bunyi dengung mesin tiba-tiba berhenti. Hangyul menarik nafas cepat hingga ia terbatuk-batuk. Hangyul mengerang frustasi, ia hampir mencapai klimaks, namun Seungyoun menghentikan stimulasi jarak jauh tersebut tepat sebelum Hangyul bisa lepas. 

Hangyul rasanya ingin menangis saja. 

Yohan membantunya berdiri, memberikan tubuhnya sebagai tumpuan untuk Hangyul yang tidak dapat berdiri sendiri, kakinya bergetar hebat, dan lututnya masih terasa sangat lemas. Yohan mendudukannya di kursi dapur, dan perlahan menyodorkan sarapan untuk Hangyul.

“Makan dulu…” ucapnya lembut. 

Hangyul membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil. Ada lapisan peluh yang mulai muncul di kening Hangyul. 

Begitulah nasib Hangyul seharian. Ia harus merasakan siksaan yang terus-terusan dikirim oleh Seungyoun. Alat yang tertanam dalam di tubuh Hangyul terus-terusan dimatikan dan dihidupkan kembali. Kecepatannya dirubah, dari lambat hingga cepat, dan sebaliknya. Hangyul benar-benar lelah. Sudah berkali-kali ia dibawa hingga hampir klimaks, namun kemudian harus hilang lagi.

Beberapa kali Hangyul terlepas, ia merasakan dry orgasm yang sangat sakit. Berkali-kali ia harus berpegangan kepada Yohan, memeluk pemuda itu erat, melepaskan nafas panasnya ke leher Yohan. Bahkan Hangyul sempat tidak sadarkan diri sesaat. Hal tersebut mendorong Yohan untuk marah kepada Seungyoun, mengancam lelaki yang lebih tua tersebut untuk memberikan keringanan kepada Hangyul. Namun protesnya disambut dingin, Yohan dibalas dengan ancaman sebuah hajaran jika ia berani membantu Hangyul.

Hangyul harus menahan desahannya ketika Seungwoo pulang, menahan getaran alat yang dihidupkan dalam settingan rendah oleh Seungyoun selama lima menit lamanya. Berlagak normal, ketika Seungwoo menyentuh dahinya, mengecek temperatur tubuhnya. 

Wooseok yang baru pulang pun sempat menatapnya curiga. Matanya berlari ke Seungyoun dan kembali lagi ke Hangyul. Ada sebuah realisasi di wajahnya ketika mata jeli Wooseok menangkap tangan Seungyoun yang tidak pernah lepas dari telepon genggamnya, dan Hangyul yang diam-diam terus merintih diiringi dengan bunyi dengung yang asing. Wooseok ingin melerai, mengehentikan apapun itu yang Seungyoun lakukan kepada Hangyul. Tetapi Wooseok urung, melihat Seungyoun yang beberapa kali menggertakan giginya, ketika Hangyul harus berpegangan kepada Yohan. Ia merasa ini bukan waktunya untuk ikut campur. 

Yang paling parahnya, adalah ketika anak-anak akhirnya pulang dari kegiatan mereka. Hangyul benar-benar bungkam. Ia tidak diperbolehkan bersembunyi di dalam kamar oleh Seungyoun, ia terpaksa menghabiskan waktunya diluar. Selama ia berinteraksi dengan anak-anak, ia harus menahan getaran pelan yang konstan, peluh nya terus bercucuran.

Bahkan banyak yang menanyakan Hangyul. Apakah ia sakit? Kenapa muka Hangyul pucat sekali? Kenapa peluh nya terus bercucuran? Badan Hangyul panas. Mengapa Hangyul terus-terusan terengah-engah?

Selama itu, Seungyoun tidak pernah mendekati Hangyul. Ia hanya memperhatikan dari jauh, menonton penderitaan Hangyul. Berkali-kali Yohan harus menepis pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang ditujukan untuk Hangyul, menanyakan keadaannya. Yohan terpaksa harus berbohong, mengklaim Hangyul sakit perut karena tidak sengaja minum susu kadaluarsa. 

Saat malam tiba, barulah Seungyoun memperbolehkan Hangyul untuk masuk kedalam kamar mereka. Seungyoun membaringkan Hangyul di tempat tidur, membantu pemuda yang lebih muda tersebut untuk menanggalkan pakaiannya. Setelah Hangyul sudah terbaring tanpa pakaian, Seungyoun menyapu pandangannya pada badan Hangyul.

Hangyul terlihat sangat hancur. Wajahnya pucat, lelah, mulutnya megap seperti berusaha mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia melirik kebawah, ke kemaluan Hangyul yang sekarang sangat tegang, warnanya merah, dan ada sedikit cairan yang merembes keluar. Ia melepaskan cock ring tersebut dari kemaluan Hangyul, tanpa peringatan, seluruh tubuh Hangyul menegang. Punggungnya melengkung tinggi, Hangyul klimaks dengan sangat hebat. Cairan yang keluar dari kemaluan Hangyul sangat banyak karena tertahan seharian. 

Karena klimaksnya yang sangat hebat, Hangyul, untuk kedua kalinya dalam hari itu tidak sadarkan diri. Blackout.

Saat Hangyul akhirnya sadar lagi, Seungyoun sudah tidak menggunakan pakaian. Lelaki lebih tua itu sedang mengeluarkan alat yang sedari pagi tertanam di dalam Hangyul. “Kak…” lirih Hangyul, memanggil , meminta perhatian Seungyoun. Seungyoun yang duduk di dekat kaki Hangyul dengan cepat mendekat. Hangyul melirik ke bawah, perut, paha, dan daerah kemaluannya basah karena cairan dirinya. Lamunan Hangyul buyar oleh Seungyoun.

Tangan yang halus mulai mengelus surai Hangyul, netra Seungyoun penuh rasa khawatir, ia menatap Hangyul lekat-lekat, “Kamu gapapa?” tanyanya, wajahnya ia dekatkan ke wajah Hangyul. Meninggalkan kecupan-kecupan ringan di pelipis, pipi, dan hidung Hangyul. “Maafin aku, kayaknya aku keterlaluan…” ujar Seungyoun. 

Hangyul menggeleng lemah, “Enggak kak, gapapa. Maafin Hangyul udah bikin kakak marah tadi pagi,” Hangyul menyambut kecupan-kecupan ringan Seungyoun yang mulai dilayangkan di bibirnya, menghela nafas lega karena sepertinya Seungyoun sudah tidak marah lagi. 

“Kamu pingsan lagi barusan gyul… Aku khawatir.” bisik Seungyoun, kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Hangyul.

Balasan yang diberikan Hangyul adalah senyuman yang lebar, “That was the best orgasm I’ve had in a while.” bisiknya kembali, malu harus mengakui hal tersebut ke Seungyoun.

Seungyoun tersenyum, kemudian ia mulai melumat pelan bibir Hangyul. Hangyul membalas lumatan tersebut, membuka celah bibirnya, membiarkan lidah Seungyoun masuk. Hangyul mendesah pelan ketika tangan Seungyoun mulai menelusuri tubuhnya.

Ia melenguh, ketika Seungyoun membenamkan wajahnya di leher Hangyul, memberi tanda baru diatas tanda-tanda yang ditinggalkan oleh Yohan. Hangyul berpegangan erat, kedua tangannya menggenggam lengan bertato itu, Hangyul enggan melepas Seungyoun. 

Hangyul dapat merasakan kejantanan Seungyoun yang menempel di pahanya makin mengeras, ia merengek, meminta Seungyoun untuk cepat melakukan sesuatu. Seungyoun hanya terkekeh, membawa satu tangan untuk mengocok kemaluan Hangyul, yang walaupun sudah dianiaya seharian, masih bisa menegang karena ciuman panas Seungyoun. 

Seungyoun mengukung Hangyul dengan badannya, “Kamu masih kuat?” tanya Seungyoun, Hangyul membalasnya dengan anggukan, badannya menggeliat, meminta Seungyoun untuk segera menyentuhnya. Seungyoun mengecup bibirnya perlahan, sebelum mengarahkan kejantanannya ke lubang Hangyul yang masih berkedut, tidak perlu lagi dipersiapkan karena sudah seharian di tambal oleh sebuah vibrator.

Seungyoun memasukan kejantanannya perlahan, Hangyul mendesah, meminta Seungyoun untuk cepat bergerak. Seungyoun mengiyakan permintaan Hangyul, memasukan kejantannya penuh kedalam lubang yang kelewat hangat itu. Hangyul melebarkan kakinya, memeluk pinggang Seungyoun dengan melilit kedua kaki tersebut. 

“Haahh, K-kaaak, mmmgh, enak kakk,” Hangyul merengek. Seungyoun mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggangnya. Menyentakan pinggangnya pelan. 

Seungyoun memang beda 180 derajat dari Yohan. Seungyoun, sedingin apapun dia memperlakukan Hangyul untuk hal-hal lain, tidak pernah bisa menyakiti Hangyul saat mereka sedang bercinta. Seungyoun akan melakukan semua permintaan Hangyul, mengiyakan apapun itu rintihan dan racauan kacau yang keluar bertubi-tubi dari bibir Hangyul. 

“Kak, Seungyoun,” desah Hangyul keras. Seungyoun kenal Hangyul, dan tanpa perlu disuarakan pun, Seungyoun tahu apa yang diinginkan tubuhnya. Seungyoun mulai menghentakan pinggangnya lebih keras, lebih cepat, desahan Hangyul makin keras semakin orang yang ia cintai itu menusuknya lebih dalam. 

Mungkin karena mereka berdua yang terlampau sesak dengan perasaan, keduanya cepat mencapai puncak masing-masing. Hangyul mendesah keras, meneriakan nama Seungyoun, mengejar bibir Seungyoun selagi ia klimaks untuk keberapa kalinya pada hari itu. Seungyoun datang bersamaan dengan panggilan Hangyul kepadanya. Ia mengerang, memanggil nama Hangyul berkali-kali kedalam mulut Hangyul. Menumpahkan cairan tubuhnya kedalam tubuh Hangyul. 

Seungyoun segera menarik keluar kemaluannya setelah Hangyul mulai merintih perih, dengan sigap, ia mengambil handuk dan air, membersihkan bekas-bekas kegiatan mereka. 

Hangyul terkulai lemah, namun ia belum tertidur, menunggu Seungyoun untuk berbaring di sampingnya. Hangyul tersenyum, merasakan tangan Seungyoun yang sibuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Selesai membersihkan Hangyul, Seungyoun berbaring disebelah Hangyul. Ia menyelipkan tangannya dibawah kepala Hangyul, membawa Hangyul untuk berbaring lebih dekat dengannya.

“Jangan lagi ya.” ujar Seungyoun. 

Hangyul menatapnya setengah mengantuk, “Jangan apa?” cara bicaranya sudah mulai ngalor, menandakan Hangyul sudah sangat letih dan siap untuk tidur. 

“Sama Yohan, jangan lagi,” ucap Seungyoun.

“Iya.” Hangyul menjawab Seungyoun. 

“Aku sayang sama kamu Gyul… Kamu milik aku.” lanjut Seungyoun.

Hangyul sekedar membalasnya dengan gumaman setuju, matanya sudah terpejam. Hangyul memang tidak bisa lepas dari Seungyoun. Ia terlalu sayang.

Hangyul tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak malam itu, merasa aman di pelukan Seungyoun. Rasa sakit tumpul yang ada di dadanya sudah hilang sedari tadi, yang tersisa hanyalah sesak karena perasaan Hangyul yang meluap-luap untuk Seungyoun. 

Hangyul tidak tahu, bahwa Seungyoun belum tidur.

Seungyoun tidak tidur. Telinga yang tajam dapat mendengar suara, tepat diluar pintu kamarnya.

Yohan ada di luar. Tangannya mengepal, dadanya sakit. Tidak Yohan sangka, air matanya meleleh turun dari matanya. Inikah yang dinamakan patah hati? 

Sudah lama ia berdiri diluar pintu itu. Awalnya dia datang karena ia khawatir akan Hangyul. Memang salah ia menaruh perhatiannya kepada Hangyul, karena ia harus berdiri menahan sakit. Menangis dalam hening, ditemani suara desahan Hangyul yang tidak memanggil nama orang lain. Memanggil nama orang yang mengekang hatinya. 

Tidak tahu berapa menit, Yohan pun memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kamar itu, ia harus melihat Hangyul. 

Alangkah terkejutnya Yohan, melihat Seungyoun yang masih terjaga. Hangyul ada di dalam pelukannya, tubuh polosnya tertutup rapi dengan selimut. 

Yohan ingin marah. Yohan ingin berteriak. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan itu. 

“Lo bajingan.” gemuruh Yohan kepada Seungyoun. “Lo sengaja bikin dia kayak gitu kan?” tuntut Yohan. Seungyoun belum menjawab. Tersenyum tipis. “Lo sengaja bikin dia nempel ke gue, biar apa?!”

“Biar lo bisa merasakan untuk terakhir kalinya sentuhan Hangyul.” Jawab Seungyoun ringan. 

Seungyoun mengangkat alisnya, “Gue bilang juga apa kan? Gaada gunanya cuma punya badannya.” Seungyoun mengelus halus rambut Hangyul, namun matanya masih menusuk Yohan, mengejek Yohan akan apa yang tidak dimilikinya, “Kalau hatinya ada di gue, mau sejago apapun lo di ranjang, dia bakal balik sama gue.” 

Yohan mengepalkan tangannya.

“Lo cuma sekedar pelampiasan nafsu, Han.” Seungyoun tersenyum mengejek, “Ga ada gunanya.” Seungyoun terkekeh. 

Air mata Yohan mengalir lepas. Masa bodoh dilihat Seungyoun. Mata Yohan tertuju kepada Hangyul yang terbaring damai di dalam pelukan Seungyoun. 

Ia berbalik badan, meninggalkan sepasang kekasih tersebut di dalam gelap kamar. 

Sebelum menutup pintu, ia mengucapkan sebuah kalimat perpisahan, “Camkan perkataan gue.” ucap Yohan, suaranya datar tanpa emosi, “Sekali-lagi lo ngancurin perasaan Hangyul,” Yohan menggeram, “Siap-siap untuk kehilangan. Kehilangan kedua hal yang lo berhasil punya sekarang. Badan dan hati Hangyul.” 

Yohan pergi. Menutup pintu dan meninggalkan Hangyul yang tertidur, dan Seungyoun yang masih terjaga di dalam gelap gulita. 

Seungyoun menyeringai, ‘tidak mungkin.’ ia berfikir, matanya ia alihkan lagi ke Hangyul. Hangyul sudah terlalu jatuh untuknya. Tidak mungkin lagi Yohan dapat merebut Hangyul dan Seungyoun.

Tetaplah bermimpi, Yohan.


End file.
